Medabots in Belgium
by Big B 007
Summary: This is the story of Big B, an 18 year old Belgian boy who doesn't have a Medabot. But then the unexpected happens and he gets a Medabot. This takes place during the first season of the anime and is mostly OC but as the story progresses the animes join.R


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots  
Author's Note: Hi, this is Big B again with another story based on an anime series. This time it's a Medabots story (apparently). It takes place in Belgium in the year 2008 (or at least it begins in 2008). As always Big B is the main character from the story and is based on me. Not much I can say here anymore so enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Bart Eiser, but everybody calls me Big B. I'm 18 years old and I live in Belgium … and I'm pretty much the only kid in my class who doesn't have a Medabot. But that is about to change.

It had been another boring day at school and my classmates had been bragging about their Medabots again. I hate it when they do that, I always feel so left out. I had been nagging my mom to help me buy one but she said what she always says when I want something: you'll have to raise the money yourself.

I can't blame her though, with the worldwide financial crisis, bills and only my mom's paycheck it's not the best situation. I tried getting a job but everywhere I tried I got rejected. I had almost raised half of the money needed to buy a Medabot, which was still pretty far away.

"Bart, could you clean up the attic? The flashlight is on the stairs." My mom said while she was mopping the floor.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." I replied, going upstairs to the attic room. There were two small doors in the walls which led to two small storages that served as our attic. I took the big flashlight, turned it on and crawled through one of the doors. We had been working on emptying the attic for a while now and the end was in sight.

"Let's see what we have here." I said to myself as I started looking through the boxes. I found some old schoolbooks, my sister's old Barbie dolls and other stuff like that.

"Hey, what's this?" I said, seeing a box I'd never noticed before. I pulled the box closer to me and opened it. Inside there was a small, grey robot with some kind of horns and a three blades on one of his hands. It also had some kind of eye-patch over his right eye.

"A Medabot? Why didn't I see this thing when we moved here?" I wondered. I cleared the last few boxes from the attic and when I was done I went back to the box with the Medabot. I opened it fully this time and took it out. It seemed to be an older model KWG-type. Below it I found a grey Medawatch with dark blue and gold accents to match the Medabots colours. And next to it … a Medal. A Kuwagata Medal. I put the Medal in my pocket and put the Medabot back in the box with the Medawatch and took the box downstairs.

"Hey, mom, look what I found." I said showing her the opened box.

"Oh, you found your dad's old Medabot." My mom said, looking at it.

"You mean you knew it was there?" I asked her, slightly losing my temper.

"Yes, but your dad put it away after the events of eight years ago. He was afraid that if he activated it again, the Medabot Corporation would find him and come to destroy him. Besides I don't know where the Medal is." My mom explained.

"You mean the Ten Days of Darkness? But then how come I've never seen it?" I asked, deciding not to tell my mom about the Medal in my pocket.

"Well, your dad kept him mostly as a help to do the chores around the old house when we were still asleep. During the day, he hid it in the barn." My mom replied.

"Well, can I have it? I mean, if you don't mind." I asked.

"I guess. It was yours already anyway." Mom agreed.

"Thanks, mom. So how did this eye plate get on it? It doesn't seem like it was made like that." I wondered.

"That's from the Ten Days of Darkness too. You don't know this because you were in school at the time but when the Medabots went rampant, your dad heard it on the radio and rushed out with his Medabot. For some reason this Medabot didn't go rampant because it was standing next to your dad when the message spread across the radio. Also lucky for us was the fact that not much people had a Medabot yet in that day and age. Still, during the battle, his Medabot got shot in the optic and after the so called Ten Days of Darkness, everything connected to Medabots was ordered to be destroyed. Your father, however, hid his in the attic and gave up the spare body and a fake Medal to be destroyed. By the time they started selling Medabots again, your dad had already died and all he had been able to do to salvage his Medabot was to cover up the broken armor and repair the surroundings of the optic." My mom told me.

"Why do they call it the Ten Days of Darkness? I mean, it only lasted two days here in Belgium." I asked her.

"That's because in most parts of the world it actually lasted ten days." My mom answered. I figured I might as well let her continue mopping, so I picked up the Medabot and went to my room. Once there I put it against one of the walls so it wouldn't be in the way. Then I strapped the Medawatch to my wrist and took the Medal from my pocket.

"Let's see what you still know." I said to the Medal before putting it in my Medawatch as I sat down on my bed.

"Where am I? Is that you, master Phil?" a voice came from the Medawatch.

"Um, your master Phil died 7 years ago. I'm his son, Bart. I found you half an hour ago on our attic, if I'd know you were there, I'd have reactivated you much sooner. So what did my dad call you?" I told him.

"Well, master Phil never gave me an actual name. He always called me by my body's model name: Black-Stag." The Medal replied.

"Well then, Black-Stag, what would you say to becoming my Medabot?" I asked.

"It would be my honor." Black-Stag responded.

"Good, but first I'll have to fix up your body. It's in bad shape because it hasn't been activated for so long. Today and tomorrow, I'll work on the stuff I can do without special tools like greasing your joints and cleaning you up. And Monday, I'll go to the Medashop during lunch." I explained.

"Sounds good to me." Black-Stag said.

"So tell me, how did you end up boxed and hidden? I heard it had to do with the Ten Days of Darkness." I questioned, as I started taking his body apart.

"Well, your dad and me were working when we heard the news about rampaging Medabots. Your dad looked at me to see if I would start rampaging, but I didn't. Once he was certain I wouldn't go on a rampage, we decided to shut down the rampaging ones. For some reason I was the only Medabot not to run rampant. During the fight, I took out three or four Medabots but another one, an old KBT-type, shot me through the optic with his laser cannon. After that, I stopped functioning. Your dad did put me in the Medawatch again and hid my body before going back to his work to pretend like nothing happened. But his boss was there waiting for him. As it turned out, somebody had needed us while we were out and he didn't ask for permission to leave. And trying to help people wasn't that viable an excuse. I heard him get chewed out for leaving his post and he almost lost his job." He explained.

"Wow, I didn't know all of that." I said as I took the last piece of armor from the Tinpet. Just then, I heard the door to the hallway open.

"Oh no, my mom. She thinks your Medal is lost. Mind if I put you away for a bit longer until the time is right?" I asked.

"Not at all." Black-Stag said just before I opened the Medawatch and took his Medal out. The rest of the weekend I got almost no chances to re-insert the Medal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and my mom was driving away from the bus stop after dropping me off. I took the Medawatch from my pocket and strapped it to my wrist. Next I took the Medal and inserted it.

"Hi, Black-Stag. Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you more this weekend." I apologized.

"Please. It's nothing. I haven't spoken to anyone in 8 years, two more days won't hurt." Black-Stag laughingly replied.

"Well, anyway, during my lunch break from school I'll go to the Medashop to get the tools I need to get your body up and running again. Maybe even a new head, since your old one has a metal plate over your punctured eye." I told him.

"We'll see what's possible." Black-Stag responded.

"Oh, before the bus gets here I'd like to ask one favour. Could you please try not to talk on the bus? First of all because everybody would be staring at me and second because there is a girl on the bus from the same grade as me and I wouldn't want people from my school to already know I have a Medabot. At least not until I get you up and running." I asked.

"Sure, no problem." Black-Stag acknowledged. We talked some more about ourselves before the bus got there. After the bus ride I still had to walk a small bit to the school but I always took a bit of a detour because I'm otherwise way too early, so we talked a bit more then.

"Well, here we are: my school. I'm afraid I'll have to take your Medal out, Black-Stag. They don't allow Medabots in school." I said.

"A lot has changed, but it's okay." He responded before I took his Medal out and slipped it into my pocket. The first two hours of class (a computer class) were even more boring as usual. I still got high grades in that class, despite the fact I nearly fell asleep during the lessons. Then we had some work on our Junior Enterprise. Not much to do there for me except for snapping some pictures while the others are working on the enterprise. And then it was an English class: boring as hell and everything the teacher teaches I already know from watching TV. But then the bell rang signalling the lunch break. I stood up and put all my stuff away and then went to the Medashop.

"Hi Bill. How you doing?" I asked the shopkeeper. I knew him pretty well because I stopped by almost every noon.

"Hi Big B, I'm good. How about you?" the shopkeeper asked. He was about my size and had very short blonde hair.

"I'm good. I found a Medabot in my attic and I was wondering if you could help me get some stuff to repair him." I told him.

"Really? What type is it?" Bill asked curiously.

"It's an old KWG-type. But he got his eye punctured during the Ten Days of Darkness and because everything Medabot related got destroyed then, he was patched up with a metal plate over it. The optic beneath it is scrapped anyway so it doesn't matter." I explained.

"An old KWG-type? Wow! Can I see it?" Bill asked excitedly.

"If you can get me a toolkit and I can keep him here until I can transport him home." I said.

"Deal, but the toolkit will cost you." Bill replied.

"No, duh." I said as I took the Medal from my pocket and put it into the Medawatch.

"Transport, Medabot!" I said as I pressed the transport button on the Medawatch. In front of me the damaged body of Black-Stag appeared.

"Wow, that thing has indeed seen better days. I'm sorry to say I can't get parts for this thing anymore. But from what I can tell you'll be able to patch up the rest of it with just the toolkit in about an hour." Bill explained.

"Mind if I do it here? That way you can help me because I'm not that much of a handyman." I grinned.

"No problem." Bill said as I laid down the body on the counter next to my new toolkit. We didn't have as much work as we first thought and only had to recalibrate some of the armor and tighten some bolts. But still we didn't have time to test it cause when I looked at my Medawatch to see what time it was, I was shocked to notice I had ten minutes to get back to school.

"Oh man. I gotta run. Bill could you put him back together? Otherwise I'll be late." I said as I picked up my jacket and my backpack. I had only rushed out of the door when I stormed back in.

"Forgot my Medawatch and my toolkit." I grinned, grasping said items and charging out of the door again.

"Okay, I guess." Bill said, though I was out of range of hearing it. I made it to school in time and went through the rest of my classes for the day with the same energy as I did my other classes: none. But at four pm the schoolday was over and I still had an hour until my bus arrived. So I decided to go to the Medashop but I had hardly left the school when …

"Hey look, it's the fat guy without a Medabot." One of my classmates pointed at me. His friend, another classmate of mine, just laughed at it.

"Well, if I don't have a Medabot, then how come I have a Medawatch?" I said, holding up my arm so he could see it.

"Well then. How about a robattle?" He said, taking his Medal from his pocket.

"You're on." I said, taking my own Medal out.

"Transport: Cyandog!" Brawler, as we called the guy, said. A blue Medabot with yellow and grey accents and a red goatee appeared before us. I used the scanner function of the Medawatch, which was standard even eight years ago and updates itself everytime a new model comes out.

**Name:** Cyandog  
**Type:** DOG  
**Specialty: **shooting

"Well, here goes. Transport, Black-Stag!" I said, teleporting my Medabot. The others looked at it and laughed.

"Man, that thing looks so old. Does it even work?" Brawler laughed. I got angry and inserted Black-Stag's Medal into his body.

"Are we going to robattle or what?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's so on." Brawler grinned.

"Then it's agreed." A voice cried out from everywhere and nowhere. Then a guy came jumping from the roof. He wore sunglasses and had a ring-beard (you know a moustache and a goatee all in one hairy patch).

"I, mister Referee, declare this a submission robattle. The loser will give one Medapart to the winner. Medafighters, ready? Robattle!" He said, bringing his arm down and declaring the match started.

"Let's go, Black-Stag!" I said into my Medawatch, however there came not response.

"Ha, I figured it didn't work. Get him, Cyandog." Brawler laughed.

"Off course, master." The blue Medabot said, opening fire on my Medabot. Black-Stag got knocked backwards but just as he hit the ground his eye activated.

Black-Stag: Head: 20% damaged.

"Ow! That hurt! This body hasn't been used in years, it needed time to recharge from my Medal!" Black-Stag groaned, getting up.

"Well, whaddaya know. It does work." Brawler declared, before commanding Cyandog to keep attacking.

"Black-Stag, dodge and strike back with your blades." I ordered. Cyandog opened fire on Black-Stag again, but Black-Stag proved that he was faster than one would think and dodged the bullets while closing in on Cyandog before slashing at the gun barrels on Cyandog's arms.

Cyandog: right and left arms: 40% damaged.

"Cyandog! Get out of there!" Brawler panicked.

"Black-Stag, hammer and slash at him." I commanded. Cyandog turned and started to run but Black-Stag chased right after him and hit him on the head repeatedly with both his arms until the match was over. Black-Stag won.

Cyandog: Head: 100% damaged. Function Ceased.

"Function ceased! Black-Stag is the winner!" Mister Referee yelled, gesturing towards me.

"How could I lose to such an ancient Medabot." Brawler collapsed.

"Well, I won the submission match, so I get a Medapart. And I pick an arm." I grinned.

"Fine, take it." Brawler growled at me, sending the Medapart to my Medawatch.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said as I walked off with Black-Stag next to me. We went to the Medashop again and I congratulated Black-Stag on his victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, thank goodness, Black-Stag is with you. I thought it got stolen or something." Bill said as soon as we entered.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just had my first robattle." I explained.

"Really? How'd it go?" Bill became curious.

"Black-Stag obliterated him." I said, patting my Medabot on the shoulder.

"Well, you did help me with the strategy." Black-Stag responded.

"Don't be so modest. You did all the work." I said.

"I guess." Black-Stag said.

"So did you win a Medapart?" Bill interrupted.

"Yeah, one of Cyandog's arms." I said.

"Wow, so now you have a long range weapon as well." Bill whistled.

"Yeah, but I was wondering: could I keep Black-Stag's body here again until I get home? The bus is already overflowing with passengers as it is." I asked.

"Sure, no problem." Bill said. I ejected Black-Stag's Medal and put it into my Medawatch. Then I picked up his body and handed it to Bill, who put it behind the counter. Because I had lost so much time robattling I had to leave for the bus stop almost right after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm. Mom, I have to tell you something." I said when I got home.

"What is it?" My mom asked looking worried.

"When you said you didn't know where the Medal of the Medabot was, I did. I found it next to the Medawatch in the box and put it in my pocket just to be sure in case you said I couldn't keep it. I decided to wait to tell you until I got the body up and running again." I confessed.

"Oh, I thought there was something wrong. Does that mean you got him up and running again?" My mom asked looking relieved.

"Yeah. Watch. Transport, Black-Stag!" I said, teleporting the Medabot over. Then I inserted the Medal to activate it.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mary. It has been a long time." Black-Stag bowed.

"Indeed it has, Black-Stag. Hey, what are those dents on your chest?" My mom asked after she noticed the small dents in Black-Stag's armor from the robattle.

"We got into a robattle after school. He got hit by a couple of bullets before he activated. But you should have seen him move! He was awesome!" I explained.

"I can believe that. But I still think you should get him a separate body for robattling. Here you have some money, it's not enough but I know you have some spare cash yourself." My mom said, handing me a 50 note.

"Wow! Thanks mom!" I said, taking the note.

"Now, put your stuff away and start your homework if you have any. And dinner will be ready in half an hour." My mom said as I went to place my stuff on it's usual spot. I didn't have any homework but I started up my computer anyway. The rest of the night I chatted with some people from my class and told my friends I had a Medabot. The rest of the evening went rather normal and I went to bed at around 10h30 PM, like always.

* * *

What body will Big B buy for Black-Stag? And will he win more robattles? find out in the next chapter of "Medafighters in Belgium"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Well, that's it: the first chapter of my new story (not sure about the name though: it resembles the title of my Digimon story so closely). Anyway, Big B gets his first Medabot, Black-Stag, who used to be his father's Medabot. The body of the Medabot is old and damaged and not that well fit for battle anymore, yet Black-Stag is very strong and agile. Oh yeah, and he won his first battle in years against Cyandog. I based Brawler (Cyandog's Medafighter) on a classmate of mine who likes to make inappropriate remarks about all kinds of stuff. I named him Brawler in reference to the fact that the guy's last name is part of his nickname. But his real name will be revealed later as well as the fact as why Black-Stag didn't go rampant during the Ten Days of Darkness. with all that said: PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
